All the Stars
All the Stars is the lead single released from the Black Panther: The Album for the Marvel Studios superhero film, Black Panther. The track features Top Dawg Entertainment artists, rapper Kendrick Lamar and singer-songwriter SZA with production being handled by Sounwave and Al Shux as it was released on January 4, 2018. The song was certified "2x Platinum" by the RIAA. Music Video The video starts with Lamar arriving to Africa in a ark type vessel over a sex of waving hands, he can be seen arriving in a center of children who are looking at him for guidance, wearing a red suit while watching women, men, and children dancing while bombs explode in the background, and him walking through a forest of black and burnt trees with a pack of black panthers. SZA is also dancing in a galaxy of floating stars and is also dancing in another universe with woman dressed in pink feathers then with a army of men dressed in blue. The video ends with Kendrick approaching a large goddess as he looks up to her for him to look back down. Lyrics Lamar: Love, let's talk about love Is it anything and everything you hoped for? Or do the feeling haunt you? I know the feeling haunt you SZA: This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars approach you, all the stars approach you, all the stars approach you This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer Lamar: Tell me what you gon' do to me Confrontation ain't nothin' new to me You can bring a bullet, bring a sword, bring a morgue But you can't bring the truth to me Fuck you and all your expectations I don't even want your congratulations I recognize your false confidence And calculated promises all in your conversation I hate people that feel entitled Look at me crazy 'cause I ain't invite you Oh, you important? You the moral to the story? You endorsin'? Motherfucker, I don't even like you Corrupt a man's heart with a gift That's how you find out who you dealin' with A small percentage who I'm buildin' with I want the credit if I'm losin' or I'm winnin' On my momma, that's the realest shit Love, let's talk about love Is it anything and everything you hoped for? Or do the feeling haunt you? I know the feeling haunt you SZA: This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars approach you, all the stars approach you, all the stars approach you This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer (Album Version) Skin covered in ego Get to talkin' like ya involved, like a rebound Got no end game, got no reason Got to stay down, it's the way that you making me feel Like nobody ever loved me like you do, you do You kinda feeling like you're tryna get away from me If you do, I won't move I ain't just cryin' for no reason I ain't just prayin' for no reason I give thanks for the days, for the hours And another way, another life breathin' I did it all 'cause it feel good I wouldn't do it at all if it feel bad Better live your life, we're runnin' out of time (Single Version) Skin covered with ego Get to talkin' like a end-forth, like a rebound No control, no off switch In the way that you bringin' me down It's a turn on, get it away from me Know you mean wrong, keep away from me And it's all wrong, get it away from me, yeah I just cry for no reason I just pray for no reason I just thank for the life, for the day For the hours and another life breathin' How did it all go to feel good? You could live it all if you feel bad Better live your life We were runnin' out of time Lamar & SZA: Love, let's talk about love Is it anything and everything you hoped for? Or do the feeling haunt you? I know the feeling haunt you SZA: This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars approach you, all the stars approach you, all the stars approach you This may be the night that my dreams might let me know All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer